fwphotosfandomcom-20200214-history
Waterport
Fish in Waterport With eyes too big for the stomach, Minies nibble on anything in sight, making for a simple catch. Miny Fish offer the smallest reward since they have overpopulated the Farovian Villages. The Beautiful Miss Miny Fish are not an easy catch! They are rare compared to their counterpart and require wranglers to have excellent timing along with wonderful grace and elegance. You'll know Catty is near when you hear *meooowwbruubblbblebubble*. Due to their frequent eating habits and slow escape speed, you should have little difficulty catching this feline-fish. The pre-historic Cube Fish broke off from a near by iceberg in the summer of '32. Some may wonder, "how can you actually hook an icecube?" Actually, it's quite simple. Just rig a hook into its side. They offer small rewards because the bouyant cubes are easy to spot. Loafy Fish have recently infested the waters of Farovia. They give a special chum when caught, that in return can be used to catch more loafies. It's important to know that they have a very nice point reward and you can trade their loaf chum in for gold. :) Mime Fish often fool anglers by pretending to be behind a glass window or climbing a fake rope. More difficult to catch than the previous fish, the Mime Fish is famous for silently snaking your bait. When Fiesta is not taking a siesta, consider yourself one lucky señorita. AY chihuahua! This lazy and overweight borracho requires a high strength pole and lure, and prefers a burrito tasting bait. Non-schooling Emo Fish are rare, but offer greater catchability on rainy days. Noisy lures work great on the Emo variety as they are attracted to all sorts of musical vibrations. Between their peaceful personalities and algae smoking, Hippie Phish give little fight on the reel-in. Although dwindling in population, you may catch one coming up for a midnight munchie. Vampire Fish are attracted to fresh blood, foul smells, and special baits. This small devil is often found at night, sucking the blood of innocent aspiring wranglers. A few centuries ago, the Ninja Fish voyaged from the Far East to the Farovian Seas. They have single-handedly destroyed other species of aquatic life. Although they are small and lightning quick they are one of the strongest types of fish. These evil ninja masters fear nothing. Do not dare to use a weak pole on this non-loving creature. For he will eat anyone with too weak a pole. In some reports, Grim Fish have caused many deaths of aspiring Fish Wranglers. Using their scythe, Grim Fish slice the lines of the strongest poles known to man. Recent changes in migratory routes have led to the appearance of the very rare Sea Tortoise in Waterport and Fishertonville. The archaic looking creature has a lifespan of eighty years and can only be caught with a sturdy Oak Branch pole. The rare Cornucopia Fish is a blubbery basket-shaped beast that specializes in the tactic of swallowing. Wranglers can avoid chum loss to this fish by using a level 25+ Broken Standard pole. The Twig Fish are rare because they seldom come up to eat. Only the most elite Oak Branching Wranglers will ever have a chance at reeling in this petite fish. The Acorn Sea Slug is a land/water dwelling creature with few sightings in Waterport. With an amazing disguise, try catching this fish with an oak branch augment. The Blossom Fish looks harmless until using its spiky claw petals as defense. The fish has powerful teeth and a strong reflex, so challenge the fish by using an oak branch with a steel enforcer. Dodging catch attempts by aspiring wranglers, the Woodpecker Fish can be seen pecking away at floating pieces of chum. Identify this fish by its oversized red-topped head, long yellow beak, and lightning quick speed.